


Attention

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Munchausen's Syndrome by Proxy, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s mother loved him but she loved the attention more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by allblueoranges: Sorry if you get this twice, my computer didn’t show clearly if it was sent. I have a promt, if it interests you :) Blaines mother has some mental illness, and as a consequence she is a little abusive. Like a bit rough and tends to hurt him, sometimes seriously, from time to time. Maybe now she’s in a mentalcarefacility and no one else knows, or he still lives with her and people/kurt finds out? His father more supportive but in denial? twist it as you want, i can’t wait to see what you do :)

Blaine’s earliest memories are of being sick. 

He remembers the agony of his stomachaches and he remembers the feeling of his throat closing up. The doctors had all given him worried glances, unsure of what was wrong, while his mother sobbed by his bed. She would stroke back his hair and whisper that she loved him. 

Then he started having seizures and his mother was hysterical. His father tried to take care of Cooper but his mother never left his side all those months in the hospital. He was scared, he thought he was dying. 

When the nurse caught his mother putting salt into his IV drip it all changed. 

They found the medication he had been poisoned with and the funeral plans she had been making. His mother was taken away and his terrified father got full custody. She had been given fifteen to twenty-five years for child abuse and his father tried to build their family back together. 

At seventeen he woke to shouting and sat up, blinking blearily up at the ceiling and sitting up. Cooper had come to stay for the week and had seemed agitated the entire time he was here. 

“She can’t be here!” Cooper exploded and Blaine frowned. 

“This is her home,” his father’s voice trembled slightly. “She is your mother and she is my wife. They put her through a lot of therapy.”

“Fine,” Cooper spat. “Forget the fact that she tried to kill your son, my brother.”

“She didn’t-“

“She had funeral plans drawn up,” Cooper’s voice faded a little as he walked deeper into the house. “Maybe she got off for good behavior but you can’t put an abuser and their victim in the same home.”

His mother was coming home? Blaine throat tightened at the thought and he struggled to take in a breath. There was something terribly wrong with his mother and for some reason her disease focused itself on him. He had been through all the grief. He had forgiven her. Why couldn’t Cooper?

When his mother returned to the house he instantly recognized her. She looked just the same with her long dark hair and slender figure. Her eyes were warm as she caught sight of him and she smiled softly. 

“Blaine,” she took a few steps forward and Cooper stiffened. “You’re so handsome. My baby boy all grown up.”

Hugging her felt like coming home and he squeezed her tightly. 

—

Things went back to a strange kind of normal. Blaine would walk downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast, he would get a kiss on the cheek when he left for school, he watched as his parents got comfortable around each other again and for the first time in a long time he had a mother.

“So, my mom is living with me again,” he said around a mouthful of salad and Kurt glanced up.

“Oh? Where was she?” Kurt asked awkwardly.

“I need you to promise not to get weird,” he started out slowly. “She was in jail…just got out after ten years.”

“Your mom was in prison?” He hissed, leaning in closer. “What for?”

“Child abuse,” Blaine mumbled. “She was really sick and made some bad decisions…it’s okay now.”

Kurt looked entirely doubtful but didn’t say anything else about it. 

—

“Baby?” His mother’s kind voice made his headache spike even worse and he clenched his eyes tightly shut. “Blaine? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel well,” he whispered and she cooed slightly, kneeling down at his side. She gently brushed back his hair and he jerked a little, biting back a whimper. 

“I’ll get you some soup.”

—

The next time he woke up he was staring into the bright lights of the hospital room. Dazed, he looked side to side until his gaze landed on his brother. 

Cooper was sitting in the chair nearest his bed, trembling faintly as he stared blankly at the magazine in his hands. His eyes were dark and furious and his jaw was clenched tightly. Shakily, he reached a hand out and it caught his brother’s attention. 

“Hey,” Cooper’s voice was rough. “How are you feeling?”

Movements to his side made him glance over to see Kurt blinking sleepily at him. His boyfriend slipped his hand into Blaine’s and squeezed slightly, pulling it up to kiss it. 

“I have a headache,” Blaine mumbled.

“That’ll be the antifreeze she was slipping into your food,” Cooper hissed. “Don’t worry though. No lasting damage apparently.”

“Cooper…”

“I knew this was a bad idea. I knew she was going to do it again, she can’t help it,” Cooper’s rant broke through the haze in Blaine’s mind. “And where’s dad? He’s with her at the police station. He-“

“But Blaine is okay,” Kurt said sharply. 

“For now!” Cooper snarled and Kurt gave him a dark look. 

“He’s okay. Let’s just focus on him being healthy.”

It was the last thing Blaine could focus on. “Why…why does she do it to me?”

Kurt and Cooper deflated slightly and Cooper sighed, hanging his head. “She’s very sick Blaine. I don’t know why she hurts you.”

And with a trembling breath Blaine broke down and sobbed into Kurt’s chest. He had always dreamed of having a normal family, a family that didn’t try to kill each other. He wanted a mother who was just like every other mother and he wanted a father who chose him over his insane mother. 

He knew his mother loved him but she loved the attention more.


End file.
